


Confessional

by holtehyde



Series: Kinktober 2020 [1]
Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Anal Sex, Christian Imagery, Confession Booth, Exhibitionism, Hisoka being a little shit, Kinktober, Kinktober 2020, M/M, NSFW, Nun Illumi, Oneshot, Oral Sex, Pastor Chrollo, Semi-Public Sex, Short fic? Ficlet?, blowjob, possessive Chrollo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-02
Updated: 2020-10-02
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:14:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 442
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26776438
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/holtehyde/pseuds/holtehyde
Summary: Hisoka confessed to his sins, while partaking in them.Inspired by my friend’s artwork.
Relationships: Hisoka/Illumi Zoldyck, Kuroro Lucifer | Chrollo Lucifer/Illumi Zoldyck
Series: Kinktober 2020 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1952104
Comments: 8
Kudos: 92





	Confessional

**Author's Note:**

> Here’s the art this is inspired by! https://twitter.com/llumimi/status/1311821107863969794?s=21
> 
> My Twitter is @holtehyde if you wanna follow!

“You see Father, I have a problem” Hisoka moaned loudly as Illumi dragged his tongue down his shaft. “I believe I may be a sex addict, Father Chrollo” A smirk graced his lips and you could almost hear it in his speech.

Chrollo face palmed on the other side of the confession booth. Hisoka again. He cleared his throat and shook his head. “My child this is the third time this week. Are you truly trying to repent for your sins? God doesn’t think fondly of liars.”

Hisoka’s grin didn’t falter. “Of course Father I-” Illumi kissed the tip of his cock and bobbed his head down taking him into his mouth. Hisoka’s speech was interrupted by a moan. “-I’m doing my very best Father Chrollo” he gripped Illumi’s hair loosely and pulled him up and off his cock to kiss him.

Chrollo heard pants moans and a loud sound of slapping skin on the other side of the booth. He groaned in annoyance. A few delicate whimpers escaped Hisoka’s partner. Whimpers that Chrollo thought were somehow familiar.

“It’s just some men are too beautiful for me to resist. I especially can’t keep myself away from Brother Illumi.” A sly grin covered Hisoka’s face as he ended his sentence with a hard thrust into Illumi. The thrust drew out a loud moan from the other man. The man still clad in his nun’s wear. The man supposed to be sworn to chastity. The man who was currently writhing under him in the confessional with Hisoka’s dick in his ass.

Chrollo’s eyes shot wide as he realized the familiar sounds were exactly who he thought they were. “I see.” His mind drifted to imagine how Illumi looked at the moment. Flushed and fucked out? Biting his hand to keep sounds in? He groaned in desparation in his seat.

“Father?” Hisoka teased. he quickened his pace in Illumi making his breathing louder and more pronounced.

Chrollo snapped his mouth shut. He pulled his traitorous hand from where it was approaching his pant zipper. “Denounce your lust for the week and pray twice a day, then you may come back and be blessed.” he sat up straighter to try and control his own desire.

“Of course Father” Hisoka almost musically replied. There were sounds of pants zipping, and fabric shuffling. Illumi and Hisoka pulled themselves together to leave the booth. Hisoka walked out of the booth with a wide, satisfied grin on his face-- Illumi stumbled out behind him. His robes disheveled.

Chrollo glared into the booth’s wall. He will have Illumi. Hisoka can’t take his toys without his permission. He won't let this pass.


End file.
